Police Commander Hiwatari - Crossdressing Mission
by Coloris
Summary: The genius commander has new plans to capture Dark. Would his bewitching "qualities" appeal Dark to submission?
1. Trap 1: How did this happen?

**Police Commander Hiwatari**

Crossdressing Mission

* * *

**Introduction**

* * *

Police Commander Hiwatari,

A surefire passion beneath his cold demeanor!

He could jump roofs!

Heck, he could even fly!

He could do anything!

He could be anything!

...

"Anything..?"

"–to catch Dark of course."

* * *

_Point of View: Satoshi Hiwatari_

* * *

3:12 AM – Home

* * *

The aroma of freshly ground robusta was certainly enthralling. Piled compilations of reports were lying beside me, as if it was begging to be tampered with.

"I suppose a cup before starting."

Minutes later I have set my workplace. Photographed evidences were sprawled on my bed. Come to think of it, I haven't thought of a plan to catch Dark. The only thing I had is a blackmail envelope I was about to receive.

** "**Yeah, Dark is such a _playboy_," Daisuke's voice suddenly resounded in mind.

That's it. He does have a soft-spot for women. It was a given weakness. But the time needed to prepare the plan is too lengthy. Impossible.

Rather, how fond I am of this plan was rather alarming...

* * *

12:34 – School

* * *

The caffeine wore off earlier then I thought. I was almost tempted to doze off in class, until the bell rang. As I went through the halls...

"Do you like green leaves madam?", a familiar voice resounded.

It was probably Daisuke, flirting with a teacher.

Wait, what.

"Daisuke, did you see Harada?" I asked as I took a closer stance.

"You mean the long haired one? Ehe."

I smelled anxiety.

"Why are you running around in this form, Dark?"

"None of your business!" He said, sneering.

With a strong tug, he escaped my grip. Is this part of the bet too?

* * *

4:02 – Saga Entertainment Main Gate

* * *

"Hiwatari-san, I never thought you were the Police Commander!"

Keiji Saga was as loud as ever.

"I need to move fast. Give me the envelope."

He smiled deviously as he whispered a plan to my ear.

"Come to my studio if you are _interested_," he finished.

It seemed like my plan has shifted forward.

* * *

7:16 – Museum of Hikari

* * *

It was certainly excruciating, being a woman. Even after telling him to get me a shorter wig, he picked the longer instead. I could even feel sweat trickling down my jaw. But I couldn't wipe it at all.

Despite that, I could praise him for choosing an attire that compliments a journalist's appearance. The makeup was professional, but thinner than I thought. Reminiscence of the "dress-up" was pretty much:

"Are you sure my appearance won't give in?"

"No! You look perfect, Hiwatari-san!"

"What do you mean?"

"So cuute~ I want to give you a thousand kisse—"

And I slapped him. Plus, this corset was tightly suffocating. I didn't even want to remember how he pulled the strings. If I think about it again, why did he seem to enjoy it a little bit_ too much_? Amidst my thoughts...

"Miss, this area is forbidden. May I know your business here?"

Oh no. This is bad. Why _him_ at all times?

"Hello sir, I am a journalist from Azumano News. I have received a special pass from the commander." A chill ran down my spine.

"Oh? He doesn't usually do that. Do you have special connections with him, Miss?" He shoved his face closer.

"He demanded me not to reveal anything. Who are you sir?"

_My plan is going to be ruined if this goes on._

"I am Hiwatari's father. Then I leave him in your hands, Miss."

He walked away silently. He's gone now. It's going to be oka-

"You make a bewitching lady, _Satoshi-chan~"_

This is not like me to say this, but _DAMN IT._

* * *

-to be continued


	2. Trap 2: Tsundere Satoshi (Krad's POV)

**Police Commander Hiwatari **

Tsundere Satoshi (Krad's POV)

* * *

PS: Is not beta-read yet so.. ;^; Well I make Krad a more teasing type, well since he was the alter of Dark the teaser... Why not?

* * *

**Opening**

Krad : Satoshi-kun, you don't need to exclude me from the first chapter!

Satoshi : Shut up you parasite demon.

Krad : That's quite mean of you~ I even made some pleasant remarks!

Satoshi : Unnecessary remarks.. I don't even need to mention how miniscule is your plot role

Krad : Meanie~! But I'm going to do it anyway.

Satoshi : You...

Krad : Amusing, I have a whole chapter POV for myself.

Satoshi : ... (completely pissed off)

Krad : Besides, with that kind of look Satoshi-chan~ Just wonder how many males would-

Narrator: The boy started with a stab, but one doesn't seemed enough for him.

Krad : GAH! What did you do Satoshi-chan?"

Satoshi : Huh. I never thought this self-inflicting art piece is so usefull." (on of the stolen artifacts)

Krad : Now, now Satoshi-kun.. Let us all think rationa-

Narrator: You can hear the screams of a demon resounding through the halls.

* * *

Krad's Point of View

* * *

3:21 - Home

* * *

Satoshi is staying out late again. I wonder what he is tampering with- photographs of Dark again? What a Dark fanboy.. I'll just pretend I am not paying attention. Well as his alter ego, I can pretty much mind-read him without him knowing. And sometimes, you can always find amusing things like these..

_"Yeah, Dark is such a playboy_," Niwa's words echoed within. I completely agree.

_"That's it. He does have a soft-spot for women. It was a given weakness. Maybe I could use this gap to completely lure him into my hands."_

Wow.. Is this really Satoshi-kun? Pfffft, i can't believe it!

_"But the time needed to prepare the plan is too lengthy. Impossible."_

Ah? Too bad.. Wouldn't it be interesting if he develop somekind of "hobby"?

I looked at his glass of robusta coffee, "Keeping guard huh?"

He seemed rather surprise. Maybe cause I usually go dormant in these hours.

"It will be a nuisance if I lose guard and transformed during the catch.", he replied harshly.

And there he was putting his calm composure, thinking that I didn't knew.

"No way.. Why would I want to transform while you are dressed like_ that_."

Ah, he flinched. "What do you mean _that_?" his composure ruined ahaha...

Look how I made his anxiety fluctuates! I know you inside out you know~

"Of course while you are cross-dressing, you man-lady. Too bad you aren't doing it~"

Hahahaha he froze!

"Eh, Satoshi-chan?"

"Shut up!"

Aww he's trying to convince me on how impossible that is. But it'll be a nice watch If it does happens...

* * *

12:34 - School

* * *

"Do you like green leaves madam?", oh that red head again.

Satoshi seems rather surprised? Well, I admit his sudden flirtatious attitude with the teacher was amusing. Oh, but wait a minute... Isn' it -

"Haha, that jerk. He finally did it!" I said to Satoshi.

"Did what?", Satoshi asked.

I grinned to him mentally.

"Don' tell me-"

"Daisuke, did you see Harada?" he asked the hi,. Ah, curiosity kills the cat.

"You mean the long haired one? Ehe." the red haired boy answered

Ah, I knew it.

"Why are you running around in this form, Dark?" said Satoshi, clenching his wrist.

Direct confrontation? Nice, Satoshi~

"None of your business!", Dark replied as he break free from the grip. Ah, so his voice can come out even in the midget form..

"So this was a part of the bet too...?" Satoshi mentally noted. (the bet Dark and Satoshi made, where in the end Dark saves him from falling)

"It was careless of you to owe him your life. Jumping off a cliff like that.", I teased him lightly.

His mental glares stabbing as usual.

"Shut up."

* * *

4:02 – Saga Entertainment Main Gate

* * *

"Hiwatari-san, I never thought you were the Police Commander!"

That Saga-kid? I liked his school play directory. Though I don't like Satoshi playing as Dark..

"Satoshi, considering you '_ass-ets'_...", a chill ran as the Saga kid whispered.

Whoah, Satoshi is tensing up! Nice, Saga-kid!

"You might want to catch a thief by stealing his heart first?", he smiled even more deviously.

Hahahaha I can't believe how stunned Satoshi looks! He tensed up acting all innocent!

"What do you mean...?", Satoshi gave a fake-confusion glare. Although clearly, his ears are perked up in interest...

"How about being a trap to trap the bandit?" that kid said. Oh, gotta love this Saga-kid!

A red tint is forming at Satoshi's cheek, perhaps out of gender identity confusion?

"Come to my studio if you are _interested_," the Saga kid finished.

Satoshi curled up a bare grin after Saga left. He thought I didn't see that.

"Surpisingly according to plans, huh?", I teased Satoshi.

"Hm. It was rather unexpected."

"So you'll do it?", his face red at my question.

"It's not like I have_ that_ kind of hobby! I only take advantage of Dark's inner-favor with-"

Yeah, my vassal is always in denial. Tsun, much?

"So you'll do it, or not?"

"And yes, I''ll do it."

* * *

Gomen, it's so short..

Maybe I should portray the scenes of the transformation next time hohoho... Sorry I dont update that much.

And the next volume is not in the shelves yet for months ;^; Did the translators in my country's publishing on hiatus again... Nuuuuu


End file.
